Save a Life, A Voice Without Sound
---- The ship rocked back and forth. Solemnly swaying through gentle breezes as the entirety of the ship slept. They deserved it. For each soul worked themselves to the bone ensuring that Sayyid would survive. Whether it meant spending nights watching over him for any new developments, manning the cannons against external threats or even spending extra time tending to his wounds. Each person put in constant work for their commander. But, in his cabin, the lonely lavender spirit stayed by Sayyid's side. The woman who served besides Sayyid the longest. She held his hand and prayed. Something which her mother often told her to do when all seemed lost. They hadn't any information on a doctor powerful enough to save him, let alone return his body back to his prime form. They searched far and wide to no avail. They needed something...they needed an answer...And so she called to the God of above. The god which Sayyid always said his morning rituals to. Please help. Purupurupuru...katcha "Hello!?!?!?!" A boisterous voice came across the . The Den Den Mushi before Zarqa took on very spiky white hair, akin to Sayyid's own, and its expression was tensed up, tears welling in his eyes. "Are you that Yamamah Al Zarqa girl!?!?! Is my son- I mean, is Sayyid alright?!?! I need to know his condition!!" The man's identity was evident by the screams. This was Adam Steve, Hurra Al Sayyid's father. Just how he got a hold of Zarqa was a mystery. Zarqa was utterly shocked by the sudden call. How did some random guy get their frequency?! Was he a Revolutionary?! Father?! So many questions! Sayyid spoke of his father, often said that the revolutionary army ran through his blood. But to think that someone could track them down so easily. "H-hello?" Zarqa replied hesitantly. "This is Zarqa. Your son? Are you our commanders father?!" Her voice hinted at the utter confusion coursing through her veins. "How did you reach us?! He's alive but I don't know for how much longer...I can't find anyone able to treat his wounds..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't know what to do." "How I reached you doesn't matter!!!" Steve boisterously proclaimed again, as tears welled up further in his eyes. "No matter what, don't let Sayyid die!!" Steve shouted more, "Go to Damobeard!! He shouldn't be far from your location! Find him, and he'll help you! I'm sure he'll save Sayyid's life! I'm going to be leaving now, but I'll keep tabs on you!!" The Den Den Mushi fell back to sleep. As it did, on the other side, where Steve was, he continued to jump up and down in anticipation, hoping and praying foolishly that Zarqa would find Damobeard. Zarqa was shocked. This life was so much more different than her time as an assassin on Alabasta. Now, a strange man who claimed to be Sayyid's father contacted her from across the world with information on how to save his life. Although she was worried about the value of the information, the chance of others getting this particular Den Den Mushi frequency was slim. And she could feel the love in this man's heart. That was it...they had to find this Damobeard. The portuary town of Buckin Cay at Milesprin Island was certainly one of the best places for people to spend money. It had myriads of shops, all of which offered the most variety of services. Health care, pet buying, food eating. It acted as a haven for all sort of people, thus, no one tried to delate anyone. "S-Someone-" Shouts came from inside what seemed to be a Barber Shop, shortly after, someone was thrown out of the glass window and into the street. "S-Sir, please!" Said the person whom one could identify as the Barber's assistant, "My Boss d-didn't mean it-" "What do oi mean, My bitch didn't mean it?!" Another voice, much deeper, came from inside. People walking at the streets stressed to look at what happened. The assistant left the shop through the door, held at gunpoint by the owner of the latest voice, said owner sported some sort of armor and had brown hair. Brown hair and a brown beard, along with a stream of red down the side of his face. "D-Damobeard-san-" The assistant tried, nearly stepping over the bloody corpse of his boss. "He a snitch, he cut my face AND my beard!! You hear me?!" The Pirate simply known as Damobeard barked back, everyone, at that point, glared at the two of them amidst the street. Damobeard didn't fail to notice that, sighing and looking to both his sides, "Ok... oi know what, fuck this shit." For a moment, the assistant lowered his shoulders. "Go, tell the police or whatever tha fuck," Damobeard rasped and gestured for the side, the assistant instantly ran while shouting, only then, Damobeard rose his pistol again and took a clear shot at the man's head. "Motherfucker," Damobeard spat to the side, glaring at other people who looked at him. "Can't a man murder in peace?!- Shit, I mean, kill." The earth behind the rampant murderer began to shift and turn, twisting as if liquid. Two hands emerged and began to pull a body outward. Soon, the purple haired spirit stood on the ground that had become solid once more. Her worrisome face hidden behind the skeletal mask she'd become known for. This woman, whose fame caused those who just witnessed this act of savagery to shiver, spoke with a calm voice. "Are you Damobeard?" A question which floated in silence for everyone recognized the holder of the fourth highest bounty in Paradise. Turning around instantly at the notion of the ground shifting, Damobeard's eyes met the woman. His expression twisted, "What if I am?!" He pointed his pistol towards her, "You gonna' throw me to the police?!" "No. I have a job for you." Zarqa responded. "A request. We can pay as much as needed, but the matter is urgent. I need you to save my commander's life." Face untwisting and forming a frown instead, Damobeard lowered the pistol, though only slightly. "Job? How much, where?" Despite the questions, he was already moving towards the woman, "Just take me there, pay that shit and I will do it." Damobeard barked, still scratching the side of his beard, which still leaked blood. Wait. "Commander?! Is this a Marine?!" Damobeard was back to tightening his grip on the pistol, teeth grit. "Girlie, if ya' trynna' do something, I'll kill you both." Zarqa looked back to Damobeard and tilted her head. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd been dead already. I don't have time to waste." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a bag of berri. The ship which belonged to the marines before came with quite the loot. And although this was mainly for supplies, the life of her commander mattered more. The Lavender Spirit lead Damobeard to their ship on the coast of the island. The doctor would find himself surrounded by rough men each wielding a different weapon. The flags of the Revolutionary Army hung from various poles. Some of the ship's inhabitants also had tattoos of the legendary dragon emblem. Zarqa lead Damobeard up the stairs and into the captain's cabin where he rested. "Please heal him. We'll pay whatever is needed!" "Ok like, girlie, normally I'd like the money first, but it's whatever the fuck," Damobeard spat, not even glancing at her or any of the other people surrounding him. "I can do it tho', y'see I'm awesome," By that point, his face had been clean and devoid of that blood from earlier, though, he still had a twisted expression. Entering the room without another heartbeat, Damobeard surveylled the place in search for the man that he would tend to. "Now listen here foo," He began once his eyes found Sayyid, "Shit is painful... but she say you a Commander," Out of his armor, Damobeard began to pick a few tools, some of which ressembled scisors. Oddly enough, most of them went on to be held by something akin to tentacles... All of which came from Damobeard's facial hair. "So, I doubt ya dying." “All the information is here.” The young marine spoke. “The revolutionary is being treated on his ship. We’ve received word that the miracle doctor known as Damobeard is helping them. If he goes unhindered, that revolutionary scum will pull through. If we don’t stop him now, he’ll be sure to show the world he survived.” Assassin Lowkey met the marine’s gaze with a solid glare, something which signaled her annoyance. She didn’t care about the Revolutionary Army or the marines. She just wanted the information for the task so she could get back to her book. The porcelain assassin sat at her desk, surrounded by her favorite weapons and their respected ammunitions. Two flintlocks, one orange and the other silver, a bazooka and of course her signature musket laid sprawled out. She reached towards her rocket launcher. Lowkey would have to make sure to tie up these loose ends in order to assure that the revolutionaries won’t try this again. Hesitation. “I want his head.” She recalled her father’s orders. The Marine’s infatuation with their reputation was extremely annoying. Either way, she slung her rifle over her shoulder and existed the marine base. Despite the bustling town and the busy street, the pale woman hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Not a sound escaping the invisible forcefield wrapped around her skin. The irregular breezes were louder than the assassin as she leapt between massive alleyways. Her eyes focused forward on the mission. This was a covert mission for some reason. Why? Killing a revolutionary would send a warning to anyone who dared follow in their steps! All these secrets and gag orders! Why did they want to keep everything so quiet?! She stopped, almost tripping over a stray clothesline. The Scourge of Piracy took a deep breath and clenched her fist, she needed to calm down. After several meditative seconds, Lowkey leapt forward once more. Shortly, she landed on a rooftop not too far off from the ship where the target was being treated. She laid on the tiles and took out her musket which had a scope attached. Her eyes peered through it, following the movements of the ship's inhabitants. One after another. A bunch of revolutionaries from different islands with small bounties. She could pick them off one by one...but risking alerting the crew would only increase her chance of them escaping. And so, she stood at the ready...steadying her aim and following the movement of the girl known as the Lavender Spirit. She moved upwards until she reached a window where she saw the famous Damobeard working his magic. Perhaps she could get a lucky shot between the two of them. "Mmmmhmmmmmmm," Damobeard hummed, having put his goggles over his eyes in order to better analyze the situation before him. Uncannily, tentacles had been formed from his beard and moved in accordance to his own will, aiding the closure and tending of the many wounds over Sayyid's body. "Motherfucker is both hurt and reeks," Stopping briefly, Damobeard allowed his forehead to be cleaned by one of the beard hands, which held a handkerchief. One of the hands held a light, providing enough brightness over selective parts of Sayyid's wounded figure. Some of them helped him clean a wound, then properly drop something over it, then close it. Just as expected from the great Damobeard, "Wheeze!" He cheered, the hadkerchief hand cleaning his face again. She steadied her aim and took a deep breath. Three. Two. One. And it was that last thought which was the end of hundreds of lives. A silent shot. Allowing the bullet to quietly pierce through the air without the slightest disturbance. The purple field surrounding her body keeping the sound of the gun's explosion muffled. Fire. Sayyid heard. Throughout all the noise that surrounded him. The countless voices and endless thoughts, he heard the bullet approach. He heard the woman fire and turned his head in order to avoid the threatening presence. The bullet would pierce into the pillow, resting for the bearded doctor to see. I missed! She growled, pressing the trigger several times more. Several bullets silently pierced the air. This time, one aimed for Damobeard in fear that he would notice the first one before the others would reach. My first failed shot. "What tha' fuck?!" Damobeard almost bit his tongue, face twisting as his eyes glared over the hole that was blasted through the pillow. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!!" It was that same distraction that allowed a bullet to pierce the armor on the back of his shoulder, yet, at the same time, many of the hair limbs soared around his body. As they did so, many of them wrapped themselves around one another, blocking the upcoming bullets, though they also almost pierced through it, "GOD FUCKIN' DAMNITT!!" Pain, blood dripped from Damobeard's shoulder, with one of the hair hands snucking into the wound and quickly removing the bullet. "FUCKING SHIT!!" Damobeard turned around, already taking his pistol from inside his clothes and looking at the direction they came from, "Y'ALL, WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!" He barked for the others. Another bullet soared through the window. But it was deflected by the lightning strike that was Zarqa's dagger. Her blank eyes hidden behind the skeletal mask she wore. "Doctor, I'm sorry for the interruption. But it seems there are people who want to make sure my Commander is dead." She growled. "I'll head out there and find the bastard. You focus on saving his life." Without awaiting his answer, Zarqa dived into the ship and leapt onto the earth. She swam towards the building, searching throughout the hundreds of auras for the slightest sign of murderous intention. There. She scaled through the earth and leapt onto the rooftop where she saw a woman laying behind a sniper rifle. An assassin's greatest weapon was silence. And such, she pounced onto the woman - her dagger ready to slice the assassin's neck. But silence was something this woman mastered. For Lowkey quickly turned onto her back, revealing a flintlock pistol pressed against Zarqa's stomach. She pressed the trigger. After all, the young murderer wasn't one for words. Not a sound. Yet Zarqa knew she saw her aura change into a slight shade. One which signaled a murderous impulse. If not for instinct towards that color, the bullet would have pierced through her rather than skinned her stomach. She rolled over onto her feet before dashing around. I can feel the bullets whizzing pass me...but why aren't they making any sounds. She clutched onto her daggers tightly. Now that I think about it, I can't hear her footsteps either. "WHAT-" Only a shout came from Damobeard's mouth, but it was swiftly interrupted one Zarqa's response sunk into his mind, "Ye ye, gotcha'," Although he hissed, Damobeard moved his hair once again. "Stay quiet, Commander'," He dragged out the last word, looking down upon Sayyid's figure, "I created a cover for us." Damobeard pointed to his backside, where then one could notice the absurd amount of hair that was spread out in all directions. It formed some sort of shell-like barrier, probably to block any upcoming bullets. Eyeing Sayyid still, Damobeard snarked, "Listen, ya're almost patched up, but," He cut off some of the stitches's extensions, "If you get the fuck up, I'll shoot the hell outta' yer leg!!" Still leaving the barrier around Sayyid, Damobeard moved over to its side, so that he could reach the window. Yet, he still stood to its side, hiding, "Fuckin' bitch gotta' pay." Still holding his pistol, Damobeard put some of his medical visors on his right eye and took a quick glance from the window, trying to determine just where the attacker was. It was easy to pick up Zarqa and the woman over the rooftop, though, only because of his magnifier. Instead of Damobeard himself sticking his head out and aiming, it were one of his hair tendrils that took hold of the pistol and aimed it where he wanted, soundly shooting it in Lowkey's direction. But the assassin woman was well beyond anything these filthy Revolutionaries could produce. ''Soru. Her being shimmied into nothing as she easily evaded the bullet and pulled out her own flintlock. It was a quick draw, her finger pulling the trigger with such speed that three shots were disguised as two. She turned her attention to the approaching dagger-woman. She slammed her gun against the daggers, biting down onto her lip. This mission was a failure. Lowkey could easily overwhelm her...but two against one..especially against him. She closed her eyes in deep thought. The first failure of her life! Dammit...Still, there would be another chance. Lowkey quickly leapt backwards and flipped into a nearby alleyway without the slightest sound. She'll be back later to finish the job. Zarqa sighed as she sheathed her new daggers. Surely she could chase after assassin...but leaving her commander alone meant exposing him to other potential dangers. No. She will stay vigilant and return to their side. The Lavender Spirit dived into the earth and swam back to the ship where she emerged before Damobeard. "She got away." Zarqa growled. "I'm sorry for the trouble, you'll be paid accordingly." Though Damobeard couldn't see that Lowkey swiftly evaded his testing shot, he cursed under his breath once her bullets hit his beard and stopped against the shiled he created around Sayyid. "Fuckin' bitch," He spat on the wood, clashes weakly sounding into the ship. In a quick step, Damobeard observed the building that he fired at, "AAAAAAH!" A yell came from his mouth at Zarqa's sudden appearance, "Goddamnit yo!!" Indeed, he was ready to point his flintlock at her, but calmed down with her words. "I won't say it's a'right, because you can bet-" Turning around, Damobeard pointed at a wound on his shoulder, "-that it isn't!!" Then, his gloved thumb pointed to Sayyid instead, the barrier of hair dissipating and revealing him. "I patched the fuck outta' him, so, I wanna' know how much y'all willin' to pay." Although he had been complaining about his wound, Damobeard swiftly took a pack of cigarettes out of a pocket. Sticking one out, his right hand pointed his gun at the tip of the cigarette. Pew, the shot went out through the window, its friction litting up the cigarette, which then went into Damobeard's mouth. Zarqa dug into a nearby drawer and pulled out a rather large bag filled with Berri. "I'm hoping this will be enough to cover any damages." She said with a sincere smile. The warmth in her heart filling her body as she knew that her commander would now survive. Yes! And when he awakes, they'd return to the seas even stronger than before. But this night only showed that the World Government were beginning to view them as a potential disaster. Regardless, Zarqa tossed over the bag of Berri. Eyeing the bag for a moment, Damobeard slowly took hold of it with his right hand, cupping it from below. "Hmmmmmm," His fingers traced the package, feeling up on the money inside. Eyes heavy for a second, Damobeard inhaled and, in a heartbeat, pushed all of the smoke out. "Yeah, good 'nuff," Though, his eyes narrowed, "Still, I nearly got 'nother asshole in my fuckin' body." "So, do y'all got any beverage or whatever shit?" Damobeard arched one eyebrow, waiting from a response from either of them. Suddenly, however, his head shot in Sayyid's direction, "And don'tchu you fuckin' dare and open those wounds again-" Beat, "-Though, could be nice to have more money in a while." Another puff of smoke. Category:Role-Plays